


Frustration

by Yankumi143



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Making Out, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankumi143/pseuds/Yankumi143
Summary: The man she loves left her. Then the man who loves her went to comfort her. What if that comfort turn into desire and depression? Inspired by a certain chapter and a particualr scene was inspired by the  show The Naked Director (episode 3). A KonTae story of frustration. Less explicit version than my other story Cravings
Relationships: Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Frustration

It’s been a while...She kept on hiding it especially from her brother but there’s no denying that her heart is breaking. Gintoki just left the town of Kabuki district all of a sudden without saying a word. Otae was frustrated with this kind of behavior from him. The only thing she knew all along was she already fell in love with the samurai. Even Otose believed she was madly in love with him. About his brother, Shinpachi knew his sister became less happy for the past months that he wouldn’t blame her if his sister did something out of frustration.  
On the other side of town, Kondo already accepted the fact that he was about to marry a real Gorilla on the other side of the planet. He even pleads the whole Shinsenggumi not to interrupt Otae anymore since he already accepted his fate. He prefers this kind of friendship that he never knew existed. One day, he begged for Shinpachi and Otae if he can stay with them since he knew this will be the last time he will gonna spend time with Otae...the two agreed. He was glad so much that as for token, he cooks them meal...But this task also let him practice for his upcoming marriage to the real Gorilla.  
One night, he saw Otae drinking sake. He approached her, “can we share?”, he asked.

“of course”, she replied. She pours him a drink. “This reminds me of the times when you first visited me at the bar..”  
“Yeah....”  
A minute of silence came until she spoke,” you know what if you court me the right way for the first time...I might consider you...”  
“Really?! But that’s impossible...you already had that samurai in mind...”

“I know...but you have a great chance if you just court me...I don’t think he feels the same way....”

“You’re wrong about that Otae-san! He likes you...I know...that’s why I keep on stalking you...”

She laughed at his response, “Thank you for comforting me Kondo-san...I really appreciate it...” Just then she put her head on his shoulders. Kondo shivered at the touch. . Never he could imagine Otae would do that. He doesn’t know if the alcohol was taking him since he was sure it’s not that strong but he took up the courage and leaned his lips over her. Otae closed her eyes for a second but she slowly pushed him away, “What are you doing Kondo-san?”

“I---I just want to kiss you before I left...and....and...I want you to see me as the person you can rely on...I will give you comfort right now if you want...”  
Otae’s heartbeat became faster as Kondo did not wait for her answer and just proceed to kiss her deep. She closed her eyes and let him take the lead. Her mind was confusing her. She doesn’t know if this is right or wrong. She was lonely about Gin and she sees Kondo as the perfect distraction. She was so distracted that she didn’t flinch when Kondo grabbed her two boobs and massaging it. She was thrilled with the sensation that she untied her kimono and let it opened by herself, showing Kondo her naked upper body. She was panting so hard when Kondo started to kissed her neck,licking downwards to her chest and started to lick and suck her nipples.

‘This isn’t right’, she thought. She was fully aware on what he’s doing but she doesn’t have enough courage to punch him like she usually do. It’s ironic that she’s violent towards him when she see him stalking whenever she goes but now she’s letting him do what he wants to do with her body. The heat turned on when he took of his clothes and underwear. She already seen his junk because he’s always naked but seeing his junk this particular night made her slippery inside that she automatically discarded her kimono and they both lay down on the floor, kissing passionately. Then he touched her down there. Kondo’s mind went hazy as he was thrilled that he was able to kiss and be intimate with her. He felt her inside getting all wet. Her panting and sweat kept him inserting his fingers into her with rhythm. He tried to pull her underwear as she unconsciously lift her hips up to help him. His heart beat faster when he saw her womanhood. He proclaimed himself as pervert too since he has this desire to share a bed with Otae and became his husband. But with their situation, he knew that she was only using him out of frustration...and he was fine it. By the looks of it, he was also using her because he will be forever tied up to a Gorilla from another planet. But deep inside, he really wants to comfort her. He doesn’t want to admit but he’s grateful for Gintoki’s absence.

‘This is so wrong...why can’t I stop him?’ Otae asked herself as she watched Kondo licking her down there. It’s so wrong because she doesn’t want to break Kondo’s heart. She really loves Gintoki but Kondo’s giving her the comfort that she needs this time. She hates to admit but the pleasure felt so good. It’s so good that she exploded on Kondo’s face.  
Kondo took a glance and saw Otae panting so hard. Just like a beast that awakened from a sleep, he did not give her enough rest as he stretched her legs wider, and positioned himself between her legs. Just then she felt his tip on her core. He then pushed it. She moaned after moaned as he pushed his junk into her inches by inches. He did that since his dick is kinda big enough for her...She might bled a lot. He saw her blood and thought that he was her first time. While he was pushing, a memories of her and Gin emerged into her mind. She thought to stop him but it was too late, his junk was already inside her

They both looked at each other. She thought, if she really wants Gin to accept her, she should stop Kondo in the first place when he kissed her but she was stupid to fall in the heat. This entire situation made her so angry for herself not thinking straight. Since they already halfway, she thought she’ll just continue to throw his frustrations at him. So she started to move her hips. And just like that, Kondo thrust faster and deeper. Otae grabbed both of his arms for support as he continue to suck her neck and kissed her on the lips. His junk was so big that it hurts her so she stretched her legs wider and lift it higher. She continued to moan as he became faster. Her mind became fully aware on what they’re doing. She just let a 32 year old former stalker making love with her..an 18 yr old...but this time she just wants to forget all the problems alone because she knew Kondo was trying to forget his own problems too. She knew he was desperate to marry her and now he was going to marry a real gorilla...she decided to let him ravage her body as long as he wants to...She knew they’re both letting their frustrations out.

“Comfort me more Kondo-san”, she pleads. He then decided to change their position. She knelt down in fours as he entered her from behind. The intensity was so hardcore that she felt his junk was already hitting her innermost core. The thrust was magnificent that she keeps on hearing the sound of their skin ‘clapping’ and Kondo’s groaning. As for her, more sweat was developed. She could feel her tiny boobs bounce as he thrust depper into her. Her knees was hurting since they’re having sex on the floor.

“My knees hurt...lie down...” She ordered Kondo. He lied down as he see Otae put his junk Inside by herself. She then began to thrust up and down. Hearing only her voice and not be able to see her face made him turned on as he only see her butt moving up and down.

He let himself to be used by her. As long as she seeks comfort with me..He’s fine. They keep on thrusting until Otae faced him this time. Kondo cannot believe on the view that he was looking. Otae’s dilated pupils, her mouth opened making panting and moaning noises, perspiration going down her navel, her tiny boobs bouncing and her pussy going up and down on his junk. It’s better that he could ever imagine.  
The love that he has for her burned up once again as he sat up and kissed her passionately. Otae kissed him in return as they wrapped each other, touching each other skin as they both thrust into each other.

He then lifts her up and they’re now having sex standing up. They thrust so much with their lovemaking that they both reaching the climax so Kondo hurriedly open a window and made Otae sat on the window rail as he thrust into her. Otae kept on shouting harder,faster and deeper that she doesn’t care if the neighbors would hear it  
She doesn’t care if Shinpachi was hearing them....She already knows what they were doing was wrong but it felts so good that those minutes they spend doing making love made them forget their problems for awhile. That moment they knew it was stupid but they have no choice but to let this frustration out.

“I’m coming Otae...I’m gonna release it--”

“Just release it inside me--” It was wrong but her mind and body betrayed her as they were also curious on what orgasm feels like. Just then she remembered something as they both exploded. She could feel his ejaculation. She put her hand into her mouth in shock...  
‘Ginsan would never accept me now...’ She thought. Kondo kept on panting but he managed to pull out from Otae’s body. Otae saw some of his seed flowing out on her legs.

“We didn’t use protection...” She looked at him.

“I’ll just buy some pills for you...I’m sorry I know this is wrong but my desire as a man backfired me...and I really want to spend some time with you...”He knew Otae will never forgive him on what they done but he did not expect this from her.

“We’re just frustrated with our situation that we just used each other...I’m so stupid...I just broke Gin,yours and my heart...”

“I’m really sorry..”

“Don’t be...Thank you for spending your time with me....I appreciate the comfort you gave me” She grabbed her kimono and covered her body and bowed down to him.

A mimute later, Otae was found crying in the bath tub. She rubbed her skin as much as she can do that her skin turned red. She knew she was doomed.

Before he left the dojo, he was stopped by Shinpachi, “I really don’t like you as my brother in law...”  
“I know...that’s why I’m getting married to another gorilla...” He was about to leave when he was stopped by Shinpachi and grabbed his collar, “But whatever happens to aneue...be responsible...even though I want to slap her...I don’t blame her...she’s an adult..she knows what she’s doing...I heard moans....So don’t deny it!” Shinpachi walked away.

3 month later, Kondo knew that he had to take responsibility. He noticed Shinpachi still treating him and his sister like nothing happen even though it was obvious from Otae’s belly. He kept on cooking nutritious foods from her. On the other hand Otose heard some rumors that Otae and Kondo were getting married. Some say they’re living together since they saw him cooking meals for her and they heard some loud moans months ago. She didn’t believe it before until she saw Otae with a huge belly. At first she was shocked that Otae ginally gave in to that gorilla. But the moment she saw her eyes when she touched her belly...Otose knew it was not made by love. Otose was disappointed how Gin and Otae’s realationship turned out. She knew that if ever there’s a chance he returns, she would be the first one to console him. Otose remembers her own lovestory. Some people may just come and go. Otae just accepted her fate as she accepted the baby growing inside her.


End file.
